Malcolm Cole
'||}} is a Rookie Hunter partnered with Tristan Rooker and Mina Van Yelsing. Appearance Malcolm is a skinny young boy with slightly messy and uneven dark brown hair and yellowish brown eyes, which he wears glasses with black semi-rimless frames. Malcolm mainly wears a white collared shirt with a blue tie, a grey waistcoat, black pants and brown loafers. Personality Malcolm was initially introverted and had low self-esteem, preferring to be unknown rather than to be remembered for something embarrassing, this led him to take the Hunter Exam on a dare, thinking even if he came back, no one would remember it. After becoming a Hunter, Malcolm's whole personality changed. He became much more sociable and determined. Malcolm once desired to be a Hunter that took photos of sights from dangerous areas (an occupation he refers to as a "Sights Hunter"). While he had initially forgotten this dream, he remembered it during the later phases of the exam. History Malcolm stumbled upon a map to the Hunter Exam venue that was dropped by an examinee. After his classmates discovered, they dared him to take the exam, which reluctantly agreed to avoid trouble. Malcolm passed the 296th Hunter Exam as a rookie, becoming partners at the same time with fellow rookies Tristan and Mina Van Yelsing. Relationships Tristan Rooker Malcolm first met Tristan on the way to the venue of the Hunter Exam. Malcolm stayed with Tristan because he thought he was in a similar situation to him, so Malcolm decided to quit the exam when Tristan did. When Tristan heard that he declared "Congratulations Malcolm, You are officially a Hunter." much to Malcolm's great confusion. Tristan became Malcolm's source of hope, showing that the only thing someone needs to be special is to have the mindset. Mina Van Yelsing While Malcolm initially considered himself inferior to Mina. But after meeting the Van Yelsing family, Malcolm understood that Mina's confidence came from her own skills instead of her family. Plot Equipment 'Camera: '''Malcolm owns an instant camera nicknamed "Balius" that was a present from his uncle. He uses it in conjunction with his Nen ability. Abilities & Powers Malcolm has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. While his physical capabilities were normal for a kid his age, thanks to the first phase of the Hunter Exam being designed to increase one's physical stamina, Malcolm's physical abilities slightly higher than most people but his true strength comes to light in his ability to strategise. '''High Observation Skills: '''Malcolm has an odd knack to form hypotheses about people's lifestyles, likes and livelihoods from very little information. From having no background information on a subject, his hypotheses tend to be about 40% accurate, and when he can get info it can be more than 75% accurate. This talent can be used on his enemies to determine their most likely next move but he can't accurately discern Nen abilities. '''Talented Strategist: '''Malcolm can formulate battle plans that exploit his opponent's potential next move in ways that they don't see coming. Dio Van Yelsing believes that this skill will become better honed through experience. Nen Malcolm is a Conjurer. While his aura output is lesser to his partners, Tristan and Mina, he is more inventive in the usage of techniques, being the first of the trio to learn Hatsu and figuring out In, Shu and En on his own (though he needed advice from experts to be able to master them). Malcolm's usage of Conjuration is far more versatile than most Conjurers, but he sacrifices overall power for that versatility. Despite this, Tristan thinks Malcolm's Hatsu is still fairly balanced and it complements his strategising talents. Quotes *(His observations on Tristan) "''He preaches reasoning, and blatantly disregards it." *(His observations on Mina) "Someone whose goal is beyond the horizon, yet challenges it because she knows it's unreachable." *(His observations on Jacob) "Someone who thinks he's the only one who can do his job. He believes he's the hero, and thus everything is permitted. But I feel like I'm missing something." *(His observations on Wilhelm) "A necessary anchor for his brother, containing constrained potential." *(His observations on Abigail) "Someone who cares little for the future, and destroys the present because she has no past." Trivia *Malcolm's appearance is based off of Roddy Walker from Humanoid Monster: BEM. *The 'Galatean' in Malcolm's ability refers to Galatea from Greek Mythology, a statue fashioned by Pygmalion and brought to life. **Balius (Malcolm's camera) is named after a divine horse that was a wedding present from Poseidon to Achilles' father, Peleus. Category:Hunter Category:Conjurer Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Nen User